A Courtyard Lullaby
by Schizophrenia
Summary: Three years later, Sarah thinks of Jareth as a joke. What happens when he abducts her to teach her a lesson? J/S
1. Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Sarah or Jareth, sadly, but some other people - Henson and Lucas, I think, do. The song in the beginning is owned by Loreena McKennitt, not me. And any other songs I put in this fic series don't belong to me.  
  
Alright. This is rated PG-13 for stuff. Yeah. Oh, and I suggest you download or somehow listen to "Courtyard Lullaby" by Loreena McKennitt. That's where I got the title and the song, and the melody is...........I guess............haunting. Okay, now for the fic. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Wherein the deep night sky  
  
The stars lie in its embrace  
  
The courtyard still in its sleep  
  
And peace comes over your face  
  
  
  
'Come to me' it sings  
  
'Hear the pulse of the land  
  
The Ocean's rhythms pull  
  
To hold your heart in its hand'  
  
  
  
And when the wind draws strong  
  
Across the cypress trees  
  
The Nightbirds cease their songs  
  
So gathers memories  
  
  
  
Last night you spoke of a dream  
  
Where forests stretched to the east  
  
And each bird sang its song  
  
A Unicorn joined in a feast  
  
  
  
And in a corner stood  
  
A pomegranate tree  
  
With wild flowers there  
  
No mortal eye could see  
  
  
  
Yet still some mystery befalls  
  
Sure as the cock crows at morn  
  
The world in stillness keeps  
  
The secret of babes to be born  
  
  
  
'Come to me' it sings  
  
'Hear the pulse of the land  
  
The Ocean's rhythms pull  
  
To hold your heart in its hand'  
  
  
  
I heard an old voice say  
  
'Don't go far from the land  
  
The seasons have their way  
  
No mortal can understand.'  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------==========-------------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
Sarah Williams sat at her vanity in her room, carefully putting her plastic crown on her head. Three years after her......quest.........she still acted like a little girl. The whole episode with The Goblin King and the Labyrinth was scary, Sarah admitted to herself, but it wasn't traumatizing, and at night, when she had the energy, but not the task, she would sit at her vanity and replay the day in her mind.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours......" Sarah whispered. She smiled at her reflection. The words meant nothing now, but what they had meant to the hypnotic man with the mismatched eyes gave Sarah chills, even to this day. She thoroughly enjoyed the power she felt over the man.  
  
Sarah removed the crown from her head and stood from her vanity. She went to her drawers and pulled out some blue pajamas. As she pulled off her clothes and changed into her pajamas, she mimicked the Goblin King in a fake deep voice. "'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.'" Sarah laughed quietly and clapped to turn her lights off in her room.  
  
She fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
The Goblin King sat on his throne in the night, in the dark, one leg bent over the side and the other on the floor. He looked bored. His loyal goblins lay around the throne room, sleeping noisily. He tapped his foot impatiently. //This is very infuriating. I can't sleep, and damn it I need to!\\ Jareth thought. Finally, Jareth shook his head and produced a crystal in his hand.  
  
Jareth played with the crystal on his hands, letting it move gracefully from one hand to another. Finally, he stopped it in one hand and gazed into its depths. He stared expressionless at the vision the crystal chose to entertain him with.  
  
A young woman with dark hair lay in her dark room, her face illuminated by the fairy shaped night light in a corner of her room. The woman looked peaceful, content. Jareth licked his lips and muttered, "Alright, Fate, you win this time." Jareth let his face turn into a disgusted sneer as he threw the crystal at the wall opposite him. The crystal made no noise and Jareth rose from his throne. Jareth disappeared from his castle in a burst of glitter.  
  
Jareth appeared by the bed of the woman in the crystal. He simply stood by her bed and watched her sleep. He had loved this girl. //Woman\\, he corrected himself. //A beautiful woman. You never lost what had appealed to me so, Sarah. But I don't think you realize what that was, do you? No, I am a memory, a joke in your eyes. A joke.I am not a joke, Sarah.\\ Jareth glared down at her. Only just at the moment had he realized exactly what Sarah thought of him. "Well, my love, you will not think I am a joke any longer," Jareth whispered. He smirked as he put a hand on her shoulder. He licked his lips, and both the King and Sarah disappeared.  
  
  
  
Light. Yellow light. Light?  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Yellow light didn't appear in her room. No, the light in her room was always white and pure. Sarah sat bolt upright when she saw the stone ceiling above her. She looked at her surroundings, and suddenly felt very afraid. Two arched windows stood at her left and in front of her. A large wooden armoire stood on one side of the window at her left, and a chair sat on the right side of her bed. Her bed, Sarah noted, was a beauty. Silver sheets and canopy.  
  
But where was she? Sarah glared as she caught a glimpse of something familiar outside her window. She rose out of her bed and briskly walked to her window in front of her. A giant labyrinth stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
Sarah groaned and smacked her head. "Who the hell brought me here? I don't wanna be here!" she cried.  
  
  
  
"You don't?" A deep voice sounded behind her. Sarah whipped around and glared at the man in front of her. "Jareth. I should have known. None of my other Underground friends have such a large estate," Sarah said, trying to keep her cool. // I will NOT satisfy him and throw a fit,\\she thought bitterly.  
  
Jareth smirked as if reading her mind and took a step toward her. "Are you hungry, Sarah?" Jareth asked, taking a step toward her. Sarah licked her lips, then held her head up. "Yes. I am," she stated. Jareth expressionlessly produced a crystal in his hand and threw it at Sarah. Sarah frowned when she caught the crystal, which had magically turned into a peach in the air. She looked up at Jareth and held the peach away from her face. "Are you serious?" she asked spitefully. Jareth shrugged.  
  
This infuriated Sarah. "And why in the Powers am I here, anyway, Your Majesty?" she spat. Jareth waved a hand. "I thought you would like to visit me, since you seem to talk about me so much."  
  
"What do you mean, Jareth?" Sarah replied witheringly.  
  
"I mean, Sarah, that you seem to.enjoy.talking about me so much, I figured you must miss me. I admit, that little impression of me before you went to sleep last night was quite amusing," Jareth said, a sparkle in his eye. Sarah huffed. "Well, I think so too! Am I here for your twisted games? Because if I am, I really - "  
  
"Sarah." Jareth covered the space between the two. He took Sarah's chin in his hand and glared malevolently at her. "I will not tolerate being a joke for you any more." Sarah pulled away and backed into the wall. "Stay away from me, Jareth. I mean it," she warned.  
  
"Why would I want to touch you more than necessary, Sarah? Trust me, I don't."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright then. Get dressed Sarah. I'll send a goblin for you in a few minutes." With that, Jareth turned and left. Sarah huffed again and folded her arms before dressing.  
  
  
  
Jareth strode to his throne room in a frenzy. //That girl is so...damn beautiful. How am I gonna keep my composure around her? I forget why I brought her here....... \\Jareth thought, feeling his temper rise with his passion for the woman.  
  
He slumped onto the throne and tapped his scepter against his knee. He didn't know what to do. He loved Sarah, but.............  
  
He couldn't control his actions. Well, he could, but there was something in his mind that made him say and do the things he said and did. He couldn't say what, but in a way he liked the feeling of power over Sarah.  
  
"You have no power over me." The words rang in his ears, and Jareth smirked. He didn't have the power then, but he did now. He brought her here, and he could do with her as he willed.  
  
Not like he would..........abuse.........that power. Jareth smirked with the images his mind conjured about what he could make Sarah do.  
  
But he wouldn't do that...........no, not him.  
  
Or would he?  
  
Sarah chose that moment to appear in the throne room, dressed in a blood red gown with a black sash. She had a blood red ribbon tied around her neck and her hair was in a half ponytail. //Sarah, do you wish me to ravish you right here and now?\\ Jareth thought desperately. He stood and stared at her, almost challenging her to say something.  
  
The goblin that had escorted Sarah to the throne room simply stood at her side, waiting to be dismissed. Jareth noticed him, and shouted, "Leave us!" The goblin giggled crazily and scampered away.  
  
Jareth took three steps to Sarah, not even coming close to totally covering the distance between them. He still watched Sarah, anticipating.  
  
"Well? Now that I'm here, what do you want with me?!" Sarah cried, losing their silent battle. Jareth smirked and folded his arms. "I need you to learn a little lesson, Sarah." Jareth disappeared and reappeared behind her.  
  
"Just because you returned Aboveground did not mean you were safe, Sarah. You knew I could watch you, and yet you still chose to mock me. Did you not know that I would find out? You thought you would go unpunished?" He hissed into her ear. Sarah gasped at the nearness. Then, she turned around and glared at Jareth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that ends Chapter One, I guess. Did you like? I hope so. 


	2. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth. Wish I did. Don't own Sarah. Could care less if I did. Don't own Jareth. HOLY CRAP I WANNA OWN JARETH! But I don't.  
  
Author's Notes: Today is not a good day. Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll make it up to you, I promise.  
  
  
  
Sarah licked her lips as she glared at Jareth. "You are a joke, Jareth. A very creepy joke, but a joke." Jareth smirked.  
  
"Oh dear, this is a problem. Here I was hoping you would apologize. Very well. I will have to punish you, Sarah. What a pity." Sarah threw her head back. "Do your worst," she challenged.  
  
Sarah tried her hardest to look like she could care less what Jareth would do to her, but inside, she was scared out of her mind. The Goblin King could do horrific things if he wished. Now what was he going to do? Dip her into the Bog of Eternal Stench? Plant her in front of the Cleaners? Dump her in an oubliette?  
  
No. He wouldn't do anything. He would just...send her to her room. That's right. He wouldn't dare do anything worse. Nothing like her previous ideas.  
  
  
  
Jareth watched her, knowing that she was pondering what her punishment was to be. Jareth smiled. She'd never guess. She was probably expecting him to be a monster, and lock her up or dip her into the Bog. //Not quite, my Sarah, not quite.\\ he thought gleefully. No, he wouldn't give her the joy of being away from him.  
  
When Sarah's thoughts finally came to a halt, he put his hands on his hips. "Oh, Sarah, I bet you are just dying to know what your punishment is," he taunted. Sarah glared at him. Jareth continued, "Well, since you seem to want to get away from me, I think I shall bind you to me. Say, in a dance?" Jareth snapped his fingers, and immediately the two were transported to another location.  
  
Jareth smiled inwardly as he looked around. //Yes, this is exactly where I meant to go\\ he thought. Sarah and him were dressed as they were in the crystal when Sarah ate the rotten peach three years ago. The guests were all there, but they were silent. Moving, laughing, but it was silent.  
  
Jareth took Sarah and began to dance with her, letting them fly. As they moved, Sarah glared at Jareth. "Damn you, Jareth. Damn you to Hell."  
  
"Now, now, Sarah. Such language."  
  
"I'll use what language I want! Are you seriously punishing me for making fun of you? What an idiot..."  
  
"Sarah. I would suggest you stop insulting me right this instant." Jareth smiled wickedly at Sarah. "I can think of worse punishments for you." Sarah frowned and whispered, "You wouldn't."  
  
"I would, and you know it very well. Now Sarah, shall I sing for you." Sarah winced and shook her head. "Please don't. Please, Jareth, don't."  
  
"Oh, you're begging me now?"  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah hissed. Jareth smirked. //Sarah, I'd move the stars to kiss you.\\ Jareth thought. Suddenly, a thought hit him. Why not? Jareth's smirk grew to a smile as he slowed the dance.  
  
  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth suspiciously. Why was he smiling like that? Sarah looked away for an instant, then looked back up at him, only to see his mismatched eyes closer than they had been a moment before. Sarah tried to glare at him, but it was to no avail.  
  
//No, Jareth, no don't. Don't Jareth...\\ Sarah thought as Jareth leaned toward her. Sarah knew that what Jareth wanted, he got, but Sarah was always determined to make it difficult for him to achieve.  
  
But now...for some reason to Sarah, she didn't think it would be the right thing. She felt as if...as if by halting Jareth's advances, she would make a grave mistake.  
  
Sarah mentally shook herself. //Oh no...he's so close...what do I do?\\ she thought frantically. She looked into his eyes as he closed the final inches between them.  
  
  
  
Jareth barely touched his lips to Sarah's, but he felt the charge. He only wanted to try kissing her, but the feeling he got as his lips barely brushed hers was amazing. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, he remembered that he was punishing her, and while this may not be exactly what she wanted, these actions were too intimate for someone who didn't want them, and couldn't appreciate them.  
  
Jareth pulled away. He held Sarah at arm's length and snapped his fingers once again, bringing them back to the throne room.  
  
Now they were back in their own clothes, Jareth smiled happily. "Well, I found that most entertaining, didn't you?" Sarah glared at him. "No, I didn't! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Sarah listen me, you have to understand..."  
  
"No! I don't have to do anything. I am tired of this! I want to go home, Jareth!" Jareth felt his passion dying and his anger rising.  
  
"Sarah! You will not speak to me in such a manner! I am your King while you are here! Now, little girl, I suggest you disappear until I drop into one of my oubliettes. This time, Sarah, Hoghead will not be permitted to help you."  
  
Sarah glared at him then stormed to the room's entrance in the direction of her room. When she reached the archway, she turned around and yelled, "It's Hoggle!" and continued on her way out of the throne room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jareth muttered as he sat on his throne. 


	3. Disturbing Thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
  
Author's Notes: I just got back from the hospital. Long story. I was there for a week. Anyway, because I JUST got back from the hospital, this chapter sucks, I know it, you know it, so whatever. If you don't like it, I don't blame you. If you do, then I love you. (  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah fell onto her bed. She stared at the yellow stone ceiling. What time was it? Sarah sat up and looked around. "It must be around noon maybe..." She said to herself. She sighed.  
  
It wasn't like she was upset. She was just...frustrated. She didn't like being controlled. She was stubborn as an ox, and she knew it. Jareth wasn't a bad guy, really, and Sarah didn't really like making him suffer.  
  
"Damn you, Jareth. It's not fair," she said. She stood up and tapped her foot on the ground in boredom. She paced, back and forth, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"This is stupid," she muttered, biting her lip. Should she go to Jareth? He'd come up with some sort of entertainment.  
  
"No. No. No... oh alright." She stood up and briskly left the room.  
  
  
  
Jareth watched his goblins run across the room. He never moved his head, just his eyes. A chameleon-like movement, really.  
  
"You really are a bunch of idiots," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "The ocean!" he cried, jumping to his feet. His goblins stopped their rambunctious activities and looked at him. Jareth waved his hand and ran out of the room.  
  
He briskly walked down the halls of his castle, heading towards Sarah's room as fast as he could go. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Why hadn't he thought of this before?  
  
He was coming up on Sarah's room when he saw...Sarah, walking down the hall toward him. "Sarah? What are you doing out of your room?" he asked. Sarah gasped and stopped in her tracks.  
  
Jareth walked up to her. "I asked you a question, and I want an answer," he said casually. Sarah looked at him, fear overpowering the rebellion in her eyes.  
  
"I just...was looking for you. I'm bored..." she muttered softly. Jareth nodded. "Very well. I was looking for you, too, Sarah. I want to show you something."  
  
"What is it?" Jareth pondered a moment, then shook his head. "I won't tell you now. We must wait until night for the full effect." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Alright. But please, I'm bored silly. What is there to do here?" Jareth let a smile creep across his face. "You are bored? Poor baby. But I suppose I could have you join me in the library. You do like to read." The last sentence was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, I do. Thanks."  
  
"Of course, Sarah. Follow me." Jareth turned and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Sarah followed Jareth in silence. She was too busy looking at him to talk, really. For some reason, she felt like she could watch him forever.  
  
Sarah was relieved when they reached the library. She quickly walked to a corner of the room and pulled one of the books off the shelf at her eye level. She opened it to a random page and began to stare at the page. //Just because he's standing right there doesn't mean I have to keep thinking about him.\\ she thought to herself. She didn't want to think about him. He was a jerk. Wasn't he?  
  
"Damn it," she stammered, slamming the book closed. Jareth, who was standing nearby, reading a blue book with a strange symbol on the cover, looked up from his book and stared at her. Sarah shook her head and opened her book once again.  
  
  
  
Jareth licked his lips and softly closed his book. He strode to her and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Sarah answered without looking up from her book. The funny thing was, there wasn't a hint of the cruel sarcasm in it. Jareth ignored it. "If you say so."  
  
"I do." Jareth removed his hand and leaned against the wall between the bookcases. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. He wondered why Sarah was so cruel to him. //I love you, Sarah. How can you doubt it? I love you.\\ His mind taunted him.  
  
Jareth growled and sat up, opening his eyes. "Come on, Sarah. Back to your room," he ordered. Sarah looked up from her book and looked at him with confused eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Sarah frowned and dropped the book. She ran out of the room in an obvious anger.  
  
Jareth slumped against the wall and banged his head against the wall a couple dozen times.  
  
  
  
Okay. That's it for this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. I'm just kind of out of it. The next chapter will be about 'the ocean.' 


	4. The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything that has to do with Labyrinth. But, uh, my lawyer is really good.  
  
Author's Notes: You'll notice that the 'ocean' and landscape I described is similar to that described in the song I inserted in the first chapter. I did that on purpose, alrighty? I apologize for the sappiness in this fic. Oh yes. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. At least use that when reviewing. It hurts my feelings when you say something not nice. I'm trying to make a good fic, I really am. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Sarah slammed into her room and sat on her bed in a huff. Oh, the terrible things she wanted to happen to that cursed man. //But why don't you tell him how much you hate him?\\ she asked herself. //You used to be able to. Why can't you now?\\ Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Now what?" she asked the air. She stood up and went to her armoire. She pulled it open and looked at the many dresses inside of it.  
  
Her eyes fell on a beautiful white dress. It was the thin sort, not the type to flow out much. Some, but not much. She fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. It was made of a cottony material, and it had a white floral design stitched into it. Sarah pulled it out and decided right then to put it on.  
  
She pulled off all her outer clothing, throwing it into a heap on the floor. She pulled on the white dress, feeling excitement as she did so. When she went to find the small shoes that would match the gown, she found them tied together with a long white ribbon.  
  
She put on the shoes and tied the ribbon in her hair. She looked in her mirror. She sighed with contentment both at the fact that she thought she looked nice in the get-up and that she had just spent fifteen minutes of her time.  
  
Sarah sighed and sat on the bed. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness washed over her, and she fell to lay on the bed, asleep.  
  
  
  
Jareth paced his rooms until nightfall.  
  
He waited until late to change into his outfit for this hopeful occasion. He changed into white pants, white billowing shirt, and a white vest. He wore white boots. His pendant he wore under his shirt.  
  
"Oh Sarah, I hope you like my ocean," he sighed. He took a breath and silently stalked to Sarah's room.  
  
He found Sarah asleep on her bed. He sighed from her beauty. He strode to the bedside and bent over her. He put on hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his instantly. To Jareth's surprise, she held it as she stood up. She tore her eyes away as she said, "I'm ready, Jareth." Jareth smirked.  
  
"You must be tired. You're treating me with respect."  
  
"Let's just get to this ocean of yours." Jareth nodded and held out his hand. Sarah gulped and took it.  
  
They were instantly transported to a beautiful grassy field. They were surrounded by green hills. Jareth led Sarah up one of the hills. They were on a grassy cliff that hung far out over the ocean. There were short rows of cypress trees everywhere except in front of them, as they stood at the edge of the cliff. The moon was shining, the water reflecting it, and the stars burned brightly.  
  
Jareth turned to Sarah. She was gazing around in wonder. "It's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"Like you," Jareth replied. Sarah licked her lips and turned her body to face him.  
  
Her head tilted up to face him. Jareth took her other hand in his.  
  
"You look like a ghost, Sarah. The moonlight on your face makes you pale, but all the more beautiful."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Stop. Don't say anything. I only bring those I love here." Sarah's eyes grew dim, and her brow furrowed. "And how many girls would that be?"  
  
"One. You." Sarah's brow went back to its original position, but it was quivering. Jareth smiled slightly. "I will ask you this once and only once. You may never take back your answer once you do answer. Sarah, will you stay here in the Underground with me, or will you return Aboveground. I will grant whatever you wish."  
  
"You would send me home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then...I'll stay."  
  
"You what?" Jareth stared at Sarah in confused wonder. "Why?"  
  
"Becau-" Jareth couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't wait for her answer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips fiercely against her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling a warm feeling as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
As Sarah opened her mouth to allow Jareth inside of it, she whispered, "I love you."  
  
  
  
At that moment, a fierce wind blew. Jareth and Sarah's white clothing whipped ferociously against their bodies, making a peaceful sound as the leaves in the cypress trees rustled fiercely against each other, and the sound of the waves against the rocks blended with it.  
  
The two broke their kiss and held each other tightly against the cold, not really searching for a shelter from the wind. They didn't need it. The warmth from inside both of them was enough.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Now, I can continue. Only if you want me to, though. Let me know, okay? 


End file.
